


Consecuencias

by Aleska



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Depression, Drinking, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleska/pseuds/Aleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la muerte de Marco, Jimmy necesita tomarse una noche para olvidar antes de regresar a Albuquerque. Lo que no imagina es que el fruto de lo cultivado esta última semana estará esperándole a la vuelta de la esquina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consecuencias

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic, así que si alguien lo lee se agradecen opiniones y críticas :)
> 
> (Y que conste, no me arrepiento de nada.)

-Otra…-murmuró con voz pastosa.

El joven camarero le dirigió una mirada cargada de duda, mordiéndose el labio con inquietud.

-No, señor, creo que ya ha bebido suficiente.

Jimmy alzó la vista hacia él con incredulidad, las cejas arqueadas y la mirada nebulosa. Agito su vaso vacío frente al muchacho.

-Otra.-repitió, esta vez en tono autoritario.

El chico suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quiere…-llenó el vaso antes de volver a mirarlo con seriedad.-Pero esta es la última.

El abogado apretó los labios, dispuesto a replicar, pero finalmente pareció aceptar. Quizás el muchacho tuviese razón. Lo cierto es que le costaba demasiado pensar con claridad.

Levantó el vaso de nuevo, haciendo un gesto de brindis en la dirección del chico, antes de vaciarlo de un trago, dejando que el calor se deslizara hiriente por su garganta.

Había llegado el momento de aceptarlo. Estaba solo, completamente solo. Las palabras de Chuck aun resonaban terribles en sus oídos, clavándose como dagas en el fondo de su mente. Lo más doloroso de todo aquello era saber que su hermano tenía razón, eso era lo que le quemaba por dentro. Él no era un verdadero abogado, jamás lo sería. No era más que Slippin’ Jimmy y aquella era una losa que nunca podría levantar. Era cierto. En aquel mundo ordenado y pulcro no había sitio para un ex-estafador de poca monta. No había sitio para él.

Contempló el vaso vacío sin realmente verlo, mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia aquel buen amigo al que habían enterrado esa mañana. Marco. Él era el único que había sido capaz de querer a Slippin’ Jimmy. No una imagen falseada, no una parte de él. No. Marco lo había conocido mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo y  no solo lo aceptaba plenamente, sino que además lo había querido exactamente por lo que era. Pero ahora Marco estaba muerto y él ya no tenía a nadie. Hasta su propio hermano lo rechazaba. Había hecho todo lo que estuvo en su mano por mejorar, por hacer lo correcto, pero por lo visto no era suficiente. La gente no cambiaba, siempre sería un delincuente. Al parecer no había redención posible para él. Y si Chuck lo despreciaba de esa forma ¿qué cabría esperar del resto?

Sí, estaba solo, más solo de lo que jamás había estado. Y Dios, cuanto dolía.

Dejó escapar un suspiro quedo, antes de levantarse con dificultad. Le fallaron las piernas y tuvo que agarrarse a la barra para no caer. Con dedos temblorosos logró abrir la cartera, sacando un par de billetes que no se molestó en mirar, y dejándolos con un golpe sobre la pulida madera. Estaba seguro de que aquello era bastante más de lo que debía. Le dio igual. En aquel momento había pocas cosas que pudieran importarle.

-Quédate con las vueltas.-escupió con voz ronca, antes de girarse y dirigirse tambaleante hacia la puerta.

El aire frío de la noche le mordió el rostro, haciéndolo sentir algo más despejado, pero sin disipar el embotamiento que le dominaba. Se encogió un poco, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Sabía que había aparcado en algún lugar no muy lejos de allí, pero no podía precisar dónde. En aquel momento lo único que deseaba era encontrar su coche, tumbarse en la parte de atrás y dormir durante el resto de su vida. Pero como aquello no parecía posible por lo pronto se conformaba con dormir hasta el día siguiente y regresar a su vida en Albuquerque. Por algún motivo se estremeció ante la idea. Sin embargo, si no era capaz de encontrar el maldito coche eso tampoco iba a poder hacerse.

Movió un pie hacia adelante y otro a continuación. No sin dificultad, logró ponerse en marcha con andares tambaleantes. Estaba cansado. Cansado y borracho, tanto que le costaba mantener el equilibrio. No obstante el aire fresco parecía estar sentándole bien y quizás si caminaba un rato logrará despertar aquel dato vital en su memoria. Y si no, siempre podía encontrar un callejón oscuro en el que dejarse caer hasta que amaneciera.

Anduvo durante un rato sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente dejándose llevar, su consciencia borrosa perdida en la amalgama de dolorosos sentimientos que le dominaba. Giró una esquina y dio un par de pasos más. Entonces se detuvo. Un gesto amargo se dibujó en su rostro. Reconocía aquella calle, sí. Era la misma en la que Marco había muerto. Sus pasos descuidados le habían conducido irremediablemente hasta allí. Sintió que iba a derrumbarse y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caerse, soltando un sollozo ahogado. El dolor del recuerdo le revolvió las tripas y antes de que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo se encontró doblado sobre sí mismo vomitando a sus pies  buena parte del alcohol ingerido esa noche.

Cuando acabó se limpió la boca con la manga de la chaqueta, apartándose de la pared.  Tenía la percepción de estar llorando, sentía las lágrimas rodar despacio por sus mejillas, pero estaba tan fuera de sí que apenas lo notaba. Aquella atmosfera era irreal, falsa, se sentía como en un sueño, sin apenas control sobre sus actos, flotando en la nada, dando tumbos sin saber bien lo que hacía.

Una voz furiosa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Eh, capullo!

Jimmy hizo ademán de girarse perezosamente en la dirección del sonido, pero antes de que pudiera completar la acción alguien lo empujó con violencia, arrojándolo de bruces contra el suelo. Se hizo daño al caer, pero no hizo nada que pudiera evidenciarlo. McGill se dio la vuelta y se quedó tumbado de espaldas, entrecerrando los ojos en un intento de discernir en la oscuridad a quien le había empujado.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí, desgraciado?-Jimmy frunció el ceño, dudoso. Tenía la impresión de haber visto a aquel tipo en algún sitio, sí, pero, al igual que su coche, el recuerdo del dónde se había esfumado en una nube etílica.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su atacante le lanzó una fuerte patada directa al estómago. El abogado se dobló con un gemido, quedándose momentáneamente sin respiración.

-¿Crees que te puedes reír de mí y largarte de rositas, eh, payaso? No sabes con quién te has metido, a mí no me la juega nadie.

Bien, aquello parecía explicarlo. Debía de ser una de las muchas víctimas a las que Marco y él habían estafado esa última semana. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Seguramente lo viera en el bar y había decidido seguirlo hasta allí para recuperar lo suyo. No era un mayor problema, Jimmy no tendría gran inconveniente en devolvérselo, pero aun así lamentó la falta de lucidez, el tipo parecía muy enfadado y quizás sus dotes como negociante le habrían sido útiles. En fin, ahora nada podía remediar eso. Hizo ademán de incorporarse, dispuesto a levantarse para enfrentar a su rival, pero éste arrojó de nuevo su pierna contra él, estrellándose esta vez contra su hombro y mandándolo de vuelta al suelo, manteniendo el pie sobre él para evitar que se moviera.

McGill cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire lentamente. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó sin rodeos, dirigiendo hacia él su mirada clara. Su expresión era más triste que asustada. Estaba demasiado cansado para tener miedo. Además, ya no le quedaba nada que perder, ¿qué más daba lo que ocurriera?

-Te reíste de mí.-repitió tozudamente el agresor, presionando más fuerte su hombro, como si pretendiera con ello recalcar la gravedad de sus palabras.-Ahora debes compensarme.

Tal y cómo suponía.

-Puedo pagarte.

 El hombre se quedó mirándolo en silencio, un brillo de duda destelló en sus pupilas. Tras unos instantes de meditación apartó el pie, permitiendo a Jimmy levantarse. Éste se incorporó lentamente, teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recobrar el equilibrio, pero finalmente logró quedarse cara a cara con su agresor. Permaneció cabizbajo mientras forcejeaba con su ropa para sacar la cartera y cuando por fin lo logró alzó el brazo hacia él para entregársela sin siquiera levantar la vista.

El otro hombre le arrancó la cartera de las manos y la abrió con brusquedad, dispuesto a inspeccionar su contenido. Para sorpresa de Jimmy soltó un gruñido disgustado.

-¿Esto es todo? ¿Esta mierda?

El abogado parpadeó lentamente, incrédulo.

-Estoy seguro de que es mucho más de lo que sea que perdiste.

Por supuesto que era más, porque no había gastado tanto en el bar, ¿no?

El agresor emitió una carcajada escéptica, agitando la cabeza. Entonces, en un movimiento que Jimmy fue incapaz de predecir, le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó con brusquedad contra la pared, dejándolo de nuevo sin aliento por el golpe. El hombre se quedó muy pegado a él, retorciendo su ropa mientras respiraba pesadamente contra su rostro. El fuerte olor a whisky le revolvió nuevamente el estómago. Bien, al parecer Jimmy no era el único borracho allí.

-Creo que aún no lo entiendes...-murmuró amenazante, agitando la cartera frente a sus ojos.

 Jimmy seguía atento cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras una sensación angustiosa empezaba a agitarse en su pecho. Apretó los labios, tratando a toda costa de mantener la calma.

-Esto no es suficiente.-gruñó el otro, arrojando la billetera al suelo con desprecio.-No se trata solo del dinero que te llevaste, es más que eso, joder. Me engañaste, me hiciste quedar como un auténtico imbécil. ¡Te reíste de mí!-finalizó casi gritando, mientras zarandeaba a un perplejo Jimmy, golpeándolo de nuevo contra la pared.

Vaya, el tipo parecía tener una especie de obsesión mal sana con el tema de la mofa hacia él. El abogado tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer un comentario mordaz sobre ello. En su lugar trató de ser razonable.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo…-murmuró sin poder esconder el temblor en su voz.-¿Qué más puedo ofrecerte? ¿Una disculpa formal, tal vez?-terminó con una risita nerviosa, intentando relajar el ambiente. No pareció conseguirlo.

El otro hombre frunció el ceño, emitiendo un gruñido bajo, mientras apretaba más fuerte su agarre. Parecía estar pensando seriamente en la forma de obtener esa compensación que tanto ansiaba y que por lo visto no estaba en su cartera.

Sus ojos grises brillaban febriles, cargados de odio, taladrando a Jimmy con la mirada. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que pudiera discernir bien sus rasgos, pero lo que sí veía con claridad era la furia latente en su gesto, la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula con rabia, deseando poder darle al abogado el castigo que creía se merecía y a la vez restaurar su honor pedido, pero sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

De pronto, se produjo un cambio en su rostro. Por un momento el entendimiento asomó a sus pupilas y la rabia pareció evaporarse, sustituida por una especie de determinación. Sus labios vacilaron en una especie de sonrisa, mientras le dedicaba lo que le pareció una mirada hambrienta.  Entonces se inclinó hacia él, sus labios rozando su oreja.

-Ya sé que puedes hacer para arreglarlo…-le susurró con un tono que le puso los pelos de punta.

 Por primera vez desde que le había empujado, Jimmy se sintió verdaderamente asustado.

Comenzó a retorcerse, tratando de librarse del agarre que el otro hombre mantenía sobre él, pero al parecer era inútil, el tipo permaneció inmutable ante sus movimientos.

-No, espera.-murmuró tenuemente, el miedo quebrándole la voz, mientras sujetaba el brazo de su agresor y tironeaba con ambas manos para obligarle a soltarlo.-¿Qué…

No pudo acabar. Su rival le pateó los pies haciéndolo tropezar al tiempo que lo empujaba contra el suelo. Antes de darse cuenta, Jimmy estaba de rodillas frente a él, con la pared a su espalda. Tragó saliva, alzando la vista hacia el otro hombre, el terror danzando en sus ojos claros.

Su rival le devolvió la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa despectiva, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

-Dios Santo…-murmuró Jimmy para sí mismo.

El tipo introdujo la mano en su ropa interior y, casi con desgana, sacó su pene ya medio endurecido al exterior. El abogado seguía como hipnotizado cada uno de sus movimientos, sus ojos moviéndose arriba y abajo cuando empezó a frotar su miembro con fruición. El hombre no apartaba la mirada de él, dedicándole aquella sonrisa animal.

Esto no podía ser real. Jimmy había bebido mucho, muchísimo. Tanto que debía haberse quedado dormido en la barra sin siquiera darse cuenta y ahora tenía un mal sueño. Quizás aquello no fuera más que una alucinación. ¿Sólo había bebido o había tomado algo más? Ahora ya no estaba muy seguro. No estaba seguro de nada. Pero Dios, alucinación o no, se veía muy real. Y la erección de aquel hombre había crecido lo suficiente para que Jimmy se tomase el delirio en serio.

El abogado alzó las manos, en un gesto que pretendía ser conciliador. Le temblaba el pulso.

-Escucha, amigo, tú no quieres esto. Has bebido, los dos hemos bebido,-trató de sonreír, de usar un tono humorístico, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se le quebrara la voz. El otro seguía mirándolo con expresión imperturbable, sin dejar de masturbarse.-no sabes lo que haces. Mañana vas a arrepentirte, te lo aseguro. Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo mejor, ¿eh? Además, yo… yo no soy la persona adecuada para esto, yo no…-dejó que su voz se apagara, incapaz de continuar, lanzándole una mirada suplicante que buscaba compadecer al agresor.

No surtió efecto.

-Cállate.-escupió con brusquedad, agarrándole el pelo y tirando con fuerza hacia atrás. Sin más miramientos presionó el extremo de su ya crecida erección contra los labios de Jimmy, que apretó los dientes con fuerza, dispuesto a impedirle entrar. El pánico se pincelaba en su rostro mientras el tipo presionaba inútilmente contra la barrera frente a él. Ni siquiera pudo atravesar sus labios, que había juntado hasta convertirlos en una línea fina.

Jimmy no vio venir el golpe. Con un bufido exasperado, el atacante descargó su puño contra él, golpeándolo con fuerza suficiente para lanzarlo contra el suelo, de no ser porque el hombre seguía sujetándolo con firmeza del pelo. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar a borbotones, haciendo que Jimmy se preguntará si estaría rota. El puñetazo le había arrancado un grito de dolor.

El agresor tiró de él, obligándole a levantar la cabeza y mirarle.

-Escucha, capullo, puedes hacer esto por las buenas o con un par de huesos rotos, pero no te irás de aquí hasta que me la comas, ¿entiendes?-Jimmy estaba demasiado aterrorizado para responder, tan en shock que era incapaz de moverse, ni siquiera asentir, solo podía mirar con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par. El otro le dedicó una mueca asqueada, antes de escupirle en la cara. Su saliva golpeó sobre su frente y se deslizó con lentitud hacia abajo, haciendo soltar un gemido débil al abogado- Si sabes lo que te conviene abrirás la boca y empezarás a chupar.

 Jimmy temblaba visiblemente, con el rostro pálido mientras estudiaba las facciones amenazantes del agresor. Hablaba en serio, no había lugar a duda.  Con lentitud comenzó a separar los dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Trató de no pensar en nada, tal vez así fuera más fácil. Era mejor no resistirse, cuanto antes acabara aquello, mejor.

El hombre no dudó, en cuanto tuvo abierto un espacio suficiente penetró con violencia, llevando su miembro casi hasta el final. Jimmy emitió un ruido ahogado y comenzó a retorcerse, abriendo los ojos para dedicarle una mirada asustada, confusa.

El agresor comenzó a embestir con furia, llegando con cada golpe hasta el fondo, disfrutando  de las toses y aspavientos del abogado a sus pies, que se retorcía inútilmente tratando de alejarse. Lo cierto es que nunca antes había hecho algo así, pero el miedo en la expresión de su víctima le enviaba intensos calambres de placer directos a su entrepierna, sensación difícil de ignorar. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Sin embargo, había una forma de hacer que aquello fuera aún mejor. Le dedicó una mirada rabiosa, que hizo a Jimmy encogerse automáticamente, para su plena satisfacción.

-Hazlo bien, zorra.-Le espetó con una voz cargada de desprecio, en un intento de ser humillante.-Usa la lengua o no me conformaré con una mamada.

El abogado se había limitado a dejar caer la mandíbula y tratar de relajarse mientras él hacia todo el trabajo, con el tenue deseo de que aquello fuera lo más rápido e indoloro posible. Sus pupilas se dilataron aún más de lo que estaban ante aquella amenaza. Parecía haber captado el mensaje, pero siempre era aconsejable ser claro en tus intenciones.

-A lo mejor eso es lo que quieres, ¿eh?-inquirió en tono burlón, sin dejar de embestir brutalmente en ningún momento.-¿Te gustaría que te la metiera por el culo? ¿Es eso lo que estás esperando?

El horror que sentía Jimmy pareció ascender varios peldaños. Trató de negar con la cabeza, mientras soltaba un gruñido ahogado que pretendía ser un “No”. El otro se rio ante su inquietud.

-Bien, pues empieza a hacer tu trabajo, zorra.

Jimmy sentía la lengua abotargada y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para empezar a moverla. La deslizó arriba y abajo, tratando de lamer un pene que no dejaba de moverse dentro y fuera de su boca a una velocidad a la que no lograba adaptarse. Comenzó a realizar intentos de succión, procurando mejorar la sensación del otro lo máximo posible.

Era difícil hacer las cosas correctamente cuando apenas podía respirar, invadido por la tos y por las náuseas, casi ahogado entre fluidos y saliva, con aquellos dedos fuertes tironeándole del pelo y manteniéndolo en posición y la humillación anidando en su pecho.

Sin embargo puso toda su voluntad en hacerlo lo mejor posible, ignorando a la voz ansiosa en el fondo de su mente que le instaba a luchar, a revolverse y tratar de escapar, a poner resistencia o por lo menos intentar que su atacante lo disfrutara lo menos posible.

Sabía que cuando aquello acabara se odiaría a sí mismo, se odiaría por haberse quedado paralizado, por no haber tratado de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, por haberse entregado tan prontamente al pánico, pero ahora mismo lo único que importaba era que todo terminase pronto y sin agravantes que empeoraran la situación. Y si para eso iba a tener que hacer más que quedarse quieto, adelante pues.

El agresor contempló divertido sus esfuerzos, como incluso había empezado a mover la cabeza adelante y atrás para adaptarse a sus embestidas, sin dejar de lamer en ningún momento con lengua casi experta.

Jimmy alternaba la mirada perdida en la nada con vistazos rápidos al rostro de su violador, buscando signos de satisfacción que le indicaran que lo estaba haciendo bien. El hombre se echó a reír.

-Esto te gusta, ¿verdad? ¿Te pone chupar pollas?-sus carcajadas aumentaron.-Joder, si pareces un profesional, seguro que esta no es la primera, ¿eh?

 El abogado desvió la mirada, avergonzado, tratando de ignorar la humillación creciente en su interior.

El hombre le colocó su mano libre en la nuca, mientras la otra seguía sosteniéndole el cabello, y lo empujó hacia él.

-Trágatela entera, puta.

Empujó hasta el fondo de su garganta y mantuvo a Jimmy así, inmóvil mientras permanecía dentro de él, solo moviéndose levemente. El abogado tosió, con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas. No podía respirar. Luchó por apartarse, pero era inútil, el otro era demasiado fuerte. Le golpeó con rabia los muslos, lo empujó con ambas manos en un intento de librarse del ahogo, mientras el hombre soltaba ruiditos guturales de placer, ignorando por completo sus intentos por conseguir aire.

Finalmente lo soltó, lo suficiente para que Jimmy se echara hacia atrás, boqueando entre espasmos, con la saliva y los fluidos de su violador cayéndole a chorro por la barbilla y entremezclándose con su sangre. Soltó un sollozo quedo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera recuperar el aliento el otro volvió a agarrarle del pelo y le pegó una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que le zumbara el oído.

-¿Te he dado permiso para parar? Sigue.

Esta vez no tiró de él, no lo penetró con embestidas. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que Jimmy lo hiciera por sí mismo. El abogado apretó los labios por un momento, con las manos cerradas con fuerza sobre las rodillas, bajando la mirada. La voz de su interior le gritaba que no hiciera aquello bajo ninguna circunstancia, que esperara y aguantara los golpes y las penetraciones forzadas. Pero nuevamente la ignoró.

Con lentitud, tratando de no pensar en ello, se inclinó hacia adelante, abriendo la boca y comenzando a lamer el extremo, moviéndose arriba y abajo con suavidad, sin llegar demasiado profundo.

El otro bufó frustrado.

-Vamos, joder, seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Jimmy se estremeció, pero reaccionó tragando mayor cantidad. El hombre gimió, satisfecho por sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos, con aquella lengua que había aprendido tan pronto a moverse de la forma correcta, con aquella cavidad cálida y húmeda que había estado abusando sin piedad.

 Le tiró del pelo, inclinándole la cabeza hacia un lado y embistiendo suavemente contra la piel de su mejilla. Observó fascinado como su pene abultaba el rostro de su víctima. Jimmy hacía todo lo posible por evitar el contacto visual, con unos ojos tristes y apagados y expresión ajena, como si se hubiera ido, como si aquello ya no fuera con él. Y en parte así se sentía, flotando fuera de sí mismo, contemplando una escena que le ocurría a otro y no a él. Casi le entraban ganas de reírse de aquel desgraciado que se estaba ahogando con sus propias babas. Se reiría si no fuera por esa sensación ardiente en su pecho, por aquel nudo en la garganta y esas ganas de llorar.

El agresor supo interpretar aquel gesto de derrota, aquel aspecto ausente y perdido. Ya no había ni rastro de la más leve lucha, ninguna queja. Haría todo lo que quisiera. Se había roto. Lo había roto. Esa idea le excitó más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

-Mírame…-ordenó en voz baja. Ya casi estaba.

Jimmy obedeció al instante, clavando sus ojos derrotados en él. El agresor gimió, dando un par de embestidas profundas y saliendo bruscamente, vertiendo un chorro de semen cálido sobre su cara. El abogado se encogió un poco, desviando la mirada con el rostro encendido, pero se quedó quieto, mientras el otro se masturbaba y bombeaba sobre él.

Finalmente volvió a meterle el pene en la boca, descargando ahí las últimas gotas, con un suspiro de placer.

-Traga eso, joder…-murmuró de forma apenas audible.

Pero Jimmy lo oyó, claro que lo oyó. Y obedeció sin dudar ni un instante. Por suerte no era demasiado, la mayoría había acabado desperdigado entre su cara y su pelo. Estaba seguro de que también le había manchado la chaqueta, pero nada de aquello importaba ahora. Realmente nada importaba.

El hombre se apartó y lo empujó contra el suelo, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de desprecio. Jimmy cayó de costado y se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que se fuera, a que lo dejara en paz. Lo único que quería ahora era estar solo, encogerse hasta parecer muy pequeño y olvidarse de todo, del mundo, de su vida, de sus clientes, de Chuck, de Marco, de sí mismo. Y sin embargo permanecía allí, de pie. Le había dado ya lo que quería, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Qué más esperaba de él?

Un líquido cálido golpeó a Jimmy en la mejilla, haciéndole soltar una exclamación sorprendida. Alzó la vista, solo para encontrarse a su violador sonriendo despreocupado mientras le meaba encima, como si aquello fuera totalmente válido y normal. No pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo fijamente, mientras su corazón palpitaba de forma dolorosa en el pecho. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Tenía la sensación de que habían excavado un enorme agujero dentro de él y que de pronto estaba vacío, sus emociones embotadas.

El hombre desvió el chorro hacia su boca entreabierta, provocando que Jimmy elevara levemente el brazo, lo suficiente para cubrirse la cara, más por impulso instintivo que por verdadera motivación. El otro se rio, bajando ahora por su cuello, sus hombros. Empapando su chaqueta y sus pantalones, para volver a subir y terminar sobre su pelo.

Cuando por fin acabó se abrochó los pantalones y dio un par de pasos, antes de frenar y girarse en la dirección en la que había tirado la cartera. Inclinó la cabeza, dudando durante apenas una milésima de segundo antes de dirigirse hasta allí y recoger el objeto del suelo. La abrió con parsimonia y extrajo el contenido de su interior, guardándose los billetes en el bolsillo. Después se giró y la arrojó contra Jimmy, golpeándole directamente en el hombro. No dio señales de haberlo sentido, simplemente mantuvo sus iris azules clavados en el infinito.

El otro se quedó mirándolo por un momento, con la boca torcida en una mueca asqueada.

-Toda acción tiene sus consecuencias, capullo.-le espetó con palpable desprecio.-Necesitabas que alguien te diera una lección.

El abogado volvió la vista hacia él, con expresión dolida. No respondió, no había nada que decir. El otro le dedicó una última sonrisa cruel antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse silbando del callejón.

El tiempo pareció transcurrir con tediosa lentitud mientras Jimmy seguía allí tumbado, hecho un ovillo, con los ojos perdidos en la nada. No estaba pensando. No estaba sintiendo. Simplemente estaba quieto, esperando. Así estaba bien, tranquilo. Tenía la sensación de que si se movía se rompería en mil pedazos.

Finalmente halló el valor suficiente para incorporarse, quedándose sentado en el suelo. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, contemplándolo ensimismado. Un azul oscuro y vacío. No se veían estrellas. Demasiada contaminación lumínica. Que cosa tan tonta, las estrellas. Por un momento un recuerdo lejano danzó en su mente, el de aquella vez que siendo apenas un crio había ido con Chuck de camping.

Recordó como su hermano había intentado hablarle de aquello, de las estrellas. De constelaciones y todas esas cosas que a él le había interesado más bien poco. Aquella noche había un cielo muy diferente. Hoy parecía estar muerto. Las estrellas se habían ido, lo habían dejado solo. Igual que Chuck, igual que Marco.

Casi instintivamente se giró hacia los contenedores, paseando la vista por el lugar en el que había perdido a su amigo, en donde le había hablado por última vez. Sintió el llanto ascenderle a la garganta. Esa noche allí había muerto Marco. Hoy le había tocado a Jimmy.

Una opresión agónica se apoderó de él, su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras su respiración se aceleraba, incontrolable, y las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas. Por un momento se vio dominado por el pánico, boqueando, su pecho subiendo arriba y abajo tan deprisa que pensó que se ahogaría, hiperventilando entre espasmos. Pero pasó. Cerró los ojos, trató de poner la mente en blanco, de olvidarlo todo. Solo debía pensar en respirar tranquilamente. Y al final pasó.

Entonces, una extraña sensación le fue invadiendo. No era calma, pero era parecido a ello. Un sentimiento de indolencia, de indiferencia hacia su destino, su pasado y todo lo que le rodeaba, lo suficiente para lograr que se limpiara la cara con la manga de la chaqueta antes de ponerse en pie con dificultad.

Sabía que tenía un aspecto horrible, que estaba sucio y empapado, con la cara llena de sangre y semen. Que seguramente se le amoratase un ojo, ya lo sentía hinchado. Pero le dio igual. Nada de eso importaba ahora. Volvería al coche. Dormiría. Al día siguiente volvería a Albuquerque. Se ducharía, se pondría ropa limpia. Iría a aquella entrevista. Esa noche quedaría atrás. Apenas un mal recuerdo borroso por el alcohol. O al menos eso trataba de repetirse a sí mismo.

Dio un paso adelante, luego otro, tambaleante y tembloroso, hasta salir del callejón. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero de pronto recordaba claramente dónde había dejado el coche. Soltó una carcajada amarga, que pronto se transformó en sollozos. Se dejó llevar, sus piernas vacilantes alejándolo del lugar.

Estaba justo frente al bar, apenas a dos metros. Había pasado a su lado cuando se dirigía al callejón. Agitó la cabeza, preguntándose perplejo por qué no lo había visto, qué fuerza le había impulsado a seguir caminando, qué lo había guiado hasta allí.

Soltó un suspiro mientras abría la puerta trasera, tumbándose en el asiento y abrazándose las rodillas. Cerró los ojos, entregándose a la oscuridad, mientras la voz despectiva de su agresor resonaba en su mente.

_“Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias, capullo”_

Sí, debía ser cierto. Pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo más iba él a estar sufriéndolas?


End file.
